1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a biological signal acquisition device that acquires a biological signal from a human body or the like, using an electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-219554 has disclosed a biological signal acquisition device that estimates a contact condition between a human body and an electrode, using a pressure sensor. This electrocardiographic waveform measuring device includes an electrode for measurement made up of an intermediate electrode and a pair of difference electrodes, a biological signal generation unit for generating, as an electrocardiographic signal, a signal indicating a potential difference between the pair of difference electrodes, an estimate unit for estimating an electrostatic capacity between a relevant cell electrode and the human body for each cell electrode making up the electrode for measurement, and a correction unit for correcting an electrocardiographic level of the electrocardiographic signal. This enables an electrocardiographic signal to be obtained, based on reliability in accordance with a contact condition between the electrode and the subject.